1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating device, and in particular to a heat-dissipating device having a thermoelectric cooling chip.
2. Description of Prior Art
Traditionally, a heat-dissipating device used in a high-power central processing unit includes: a heat sink directly mounted on the central processing unit, heat-dissipating fins provided above the central processing unit, heat pipes combined with the heat-dissipating fins, and a fan. The heat of the central processing unit is conducted to the heat pipes and the heat-dissipating fins. Finally, the fan generates airflow to dissipate the heat outside the computer.
With the increase of the operating speed of the central processing unit, the mount of heat generated by the central processing unit also raises to a much larger extent. Thus, it is necessary to develop a heat sink with increased heat-dissipating efficiency. Many manufacturers utilize a thermoelectric cooling chip in a heat-dissipating device, in which the cold generated by the thermoelectric cooling chip is used to reduce the temperature of an electronic system. However, since the temperature of the cold-end surface of the thermoelectric cooling chip is extremely low, frost will be generated on the cold-end surface to reduce the cold-generating capacity if the cold is not conducted to other places immediately. On the other hand, when the thermoelectric cooling chip is not in use and its temperature returns to the room temperature, due to the frost generated on the cold-end surface, droplets and steam are condensed on the cold-end surface, which will rust the electronic elements in the heat-dissipating device and deteriorate its electrical performance.
In view of the above problems, the present Inventor proposes a novel and reasonable structure based on his expert experience and deliberate researches.